El caballero, el trovador y ella
by calemoon
Summary: Escocia está bajo ataque. Los ingleses no les dan tregua y depende de Albert del Clan Andrew darles esperanza. El destino cambiará cuando tenga que defender a la rubia amiga, de su mejor amigo ... Terry Grandchester.
1. Chapter 1

**El Caballero, el trovador ... y ella.**

Por Scarleth

Cuando los ingleses amenazan con invadir tus tierras y reclamar tu país como propio, las perspectivas cambian radicalmente.

Las tan codiciadas tierras escocesas se resistían con bravura ante la invasión inglesa. No había un solo caballero que no estuviera dispuesto a poner su espada y escudo al servicio de su país. El rey, lo mismo que los clanes que la formaban no cedían ni un centímetro sin dar una ardua y merecida pelea. Escocia resistía el ataque y esto no agradaba en nada a los ingleses.

Era un hecho que si querían conquistar Escocia, tendrían que dominar primero Edimburgo, y era precisamente por este motivo que los escoceses custodiaban y protegían sus muros, las joyas milenarias que los definían y a su monarca, como si en ello se les fuera la vida.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

No era una nota cualquiera. A un llamado urgente del rey, no quedaba otra cosa que ensillar el caballo y preparar la escolta para presentarse ante su majestad lo antes posible.

Los tiempos pedían acción y la lealtad a la patria exigía preparar las defensas ante cualquier enemigo que intentase algo en su contra.

-Y esto sólo puede ser indicio de algo grave …

Dio las ordenes pertinentes y sin pensarlo más, salió dejando las Tierras Altas para dirigirse a Edimburgo.

El no lo sabía aún, pero todos los representantes de los clanes habían sido convocados para una reunión urgente con su majestad.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Con la voz de alerta corrieron a amontonarse en la pequeña ventana que daba hacia la entrada por el que el cortejo avanzaba por los caminos endolsados, que terminaban en el imponente fuerte que protegía al rey de los intrusos. A la cabeza venía el hombre en el que todos fijaban sus esperanzas, y que era el preferido de la princesa. Quizá fuera el que ocuparía el trono al morir el actual monarca. Los corazones palpitaban llenos de esperanza al verlos avanzar.

Las muchachas que habitaban en los alrededores contaban los días en los que el los jefes de los clanes entrarían al palacio. Eran jóvenes y apuestos, entrenados para defender a su patria y la corona. De entre ellos destacaba por valor e ímpetu del dirigente del Clan Andrew. Había recibido un físico incomparable, heredado de sus padres. Muy rubio, con unos ojos azules que miraban con entereza y valentía. Su elevada estatura denotaban músculos de acero debajo de la perfecta armadura.

El no sabía que los corazones de toda Escocia latían al unísono con el de él. Estaban en sus manos, era su héroe, su esperanza, el protagonista de los sueños de libertad de cada uno de los pobladores y el sueño romántico de cada jovencita.

Ninguna mujer era inmune a sus encantos … ni siquiera la princesa Eliza, que hacía hasta lo imposible por ganar su favor, sin éxito hasta el momento.

-¡Demonios mujer! ¡Date prisa que no tarda en llegar! - gritó aventando un alhajero que se rompió en mil pedazos, haciendo saltar todas las joyas que contenía – yo no sé cómo diablos se le ocurrió a mi padre ponerte a mi servicio … ¡eres una inútil! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Lárgate!

La muchacha asustada salió cabizbaja, parecía que nada le salía bien. Agradecía con el alma la oportunidad de trabajar el palacio, pero estaba segura que no duraría mucho. Lo mismo que había pasado con las anteriores servidoras de la caprichosa e irritable princesa, seguramente sucedería con ella. Tenía un genio que ...

Sus rubios cabellos se agitaron con la brisa de la tarde y entonces escuchó el sonido de los cascos de los caballos que avanzaban hacia el hall para la reunión con su majestad. Se escondió rápidamente tras uno de los pilares y vio avanzar uno por uno a los más ilustres miembros de la sociedad escocesa, a los más arrojados y valientes caballeros de su país.

¡Qué diferente hubiera sido todo para ella de haber nacido en una cuna de oro! ¡Cuán diferente hubiera sido su destino!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-No debes sentir pena por tí misma. Jamás fuiste derrotista pecas.

-Antes no había estado en una situación como esta.

-¿Bromeas? has estado en miles peores. Ahora eres la doncella de la bella Eliza – murmuró entornando los ojos al recordar el rostro de la princesa.

-Bella ... prepotente, grosera, irritante, irascible …

-Suficiente … suficiente, ya entendí la idea – contestó el trovador ante la sarta de calificativos que su mejor amiga hacía en esos momentos de la mujer más bella y codiciada de esas tierras.

-¿Crees que Sir Andrew pida su mano?

-Pues yo no pediría sólo su mano … yo la pediría completita.

-¡Terry!

-Bromeaba pecas …. bromeaba – dijo con tremenda sonrisa y tomando su pluma.

-¿Vas a escribir otra vez sobre ella?

-Ultimamente es sobre lo único que puedo escribir y por favor NO ME DES IDEAS, no puedo poner las bondades de su carácter en mis escritos porque me encierran de por vida en la mazmorra o me atan a uno de los cañones y soy lo primero que verán los enemigos del reino al intentar avanzar por nuestras tierras.

-¡Eres un exagerado! Sabes que no podrán vencernos. El ejército que tenemos podrá contra cualquier enermigo … Sir Andrew ...

-¡Vaya! ¡Otra!

-¿Otra qué? - preguntó confundida.

-Otra que cae ante los encantos de Sir Andrew.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no caigo ante los encantos de nadie … y aunque así fuera, yo sí sé dónde está mi lugar.

-Albert Andrew no es como los demás Candy … él no se fija en los rangos.

-Pero yo sí.

-Candy - le dijo acercándose a ella y tomando delicadamente uno de sus rizos - … eres lo suficiente hermosa y lo suficientemente buena para poder conquistar a un príncipe si quisieras.

-¡Basta Terry! - le dijo mirándolo con seriedad y dándole un manotazo - ni con todas tus artes lograrás que te diga dónde estará mañana la princesa.

-¡Eres mala! … ¡muy mala! - le reprochó haciendo un puchero - ¿Cómo quieres que me inspire si no la puedo ver?

-Mejor escribe sobre otra cosa, sólo de acordarme de ella me tiemblan las rodillas.

-A mí también - contestó suspirando de manera pícara, y recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de su amiga.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Candy siguió en sus quehaceres y Terry se escabulló en el castillo.

Quería verlo ... se le antojaba saludarlo y lo haría antes de que tuvieran que irse nuevamente.

Esperó con paciencia, tocando unos cuantos acordes para pensar en nuevas coplas dedicadas a su hermosa pero caprichosa princesa. En eso estaba justamente cuando lo vio a lo lejos. Se puso en pie de un salto y caminó directo hacia él.

Albert estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y no ponía mucha atención. La situación por la que atravesaban era crítica y lo tenía seriamente preocupado.

-Sir Albert Andrew - dijo Terry con voz fuerte y clara, plantándose frente a él.

El rubio se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo.

-¡Terry Grandchester! – exclamó sorprendido al verlo y acercándose a darle un fuerte abrazo – nunca imaginé encontrarte aquí mi querido Duque de Grandchester.

-Ex duque querido amigo … Duque por nacimiento, trovador por convicción. Me sienta mejor ese título, aunque a mi padre no le haya hecho gracia.

-Te admiro Terrence, no cualquiera renunciaría a lo que tú tuviste, por seguir una vocación.

-No es cosa de admirar Albert, pero bueno, dejémoslo así … mejor dime qué esta pasando aquí.

-Muchas cosas … y podríamos necesitar un buen brazo …

-Me retiré de eso hace mucho tiempo.

-Considéralo cuando menos. No sabemos qué traiga el futuro … o si tengamos uno.

_**Continuará …**_

Hola ... aqui les dejo el primer cap. de este fic. Hace como 2 a;os se hizo un reto para la guerra florida sobre hacer un fic en el que Albert fuera un caballero, Terry un trovador y Candy una sirvienta. Nunca lo termine pero si me quede con la idea ... asi que le seguire y a ver a donde me lleva jijijiji!

Besos guapetonas ...

Scarleth ;)

p.d. ya le cambie el titulo ... jijijijijiji!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap******í******tulo 2**

-Tú sabes que renuncié a esa vida Albert. Les dejo eso a ustedes, los expertos en guerras.

-Terry … - le dijo poniéndose serio - no somos expertos en guerras. A mí me desagradan tanto como a tí, pero tenemos que pensar en nuestra gente. ¿Qué pasaría si dejamos a los ingleses hacer lo que quieran?

-Inglaterra …

-Yo sé que es difícil para tí … porque tu familia es inglesa.

-¡Albert! - lo interrumpió frunciendo el seño - Renuncié a ellos hace años. Mi familia ahora está aquí. Aunque no lo sea de nacimiento, soy escocés de corazón.

-Disculpa, no quise ofenderte, sólo que aún recuerdo aquellos tiempos …

-Yo también - dijo suspirando - … eramos unos jovencitos y no había distinción por el lugar en el que habíamos nacido.

-Lo sé.

-Extraño aquellos días.

-Fueron de los mejores de mi vida.

Siguieron platicando y recordando anécdotas que pasaron juntos. El duque y el jefe del clan Andrew habían pasado por muchas aventuras antes de que Terry decidiera abandonar todo y desaparecer. Eso fue una tremenda sorpresa para los que lo conocía, incluído Albert.

-¿Qué hiciste durante todos estos años? - le preguntó con curiosidad. Después de todo, no todos los días te topabas con el que fuera tu mejor amigo.

-Bueno, pues me vine para acá después de enterarme del edicto de mi exilio, y me dediqué a ser el trovador que siempre soñé - añadió sonriendo.

-Estás loco Terry.

-¡No! ¡De verdad! No fué facil, pero tuve la fortuna de encontrar a un hombre que me ayudó muchísimo. Fue algo así como un segundo padre para mi. Me dió techo, trabajo … una familia.

-Me da gusto saberlo - y era verdad. Siempre le había preocupado la suerte que habría corrido ese intrépido y loco muchacho, sin la ayuda o respaldo de su poderosa familia.

-Gracias. La verdad es que él me brindó el apoyo y las oportunidades que mi propio padre me negó.

Terry aún tenía grabada en su memoria el rostro amable y bondadoso del Sr. White. Había algo en él que siempre le había proporcionado seguridad cuando era todavía un jovencito a la deriva.

-Pero falleció hace más de un año …

-¿Y ahora estás solo?

-No, solo no - contestó de inmediato y mirando hacia la nada - porque me dejó un muy buen regalo.

Terry sin así proponérselo, y quizá porque era su rutina diaria, se estaba dirigiendo al lugar donde normalmente se encontraba con su atolondrada amiga.

-Me gusta saber que no estás solo ….

-A mí también, pero ahora dime ... ¿Cuál fue el motivo para convocar esta reunión de manera tan repentina?

-¿Realmente te interesa saber?

-¡Por supuesto! … si no, no te habría esperado para preguntarte.

-Tu ex monarca no está tramando nada bueno y sabemos que estamos en un gran problema.

-Déjame adivinar - le interrumpió - … hizo la propuesta de una tregua pero con algunos raros requerimientos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque esa ha sido siempre su estrategia. Lo malo es que rara vez las cumple. Es un viejillo chiflado. Cree en montones de cosas … es un supersticioso total.

-Pues chiflado o no, parece que esta vez tiene la idea de expandir su terrritorio … a costa de nosotros, y no nos queda otra opción que intentar contenerlo haciendo lo que podamos para evitar una invasión.

Fue hasta entonces que Terry se dio cuenta. Se paró en seco y con el brazo, detuvo también el avance de Albert.

-¡Candy! - exclamó al ver a la muchachita sentada esperándolo. La rubia les daba en ese momento la espalda, pero volteó con una sonrisa al escuchar su voz.

-¡Terry! - y las palabras se le congelaron en la garganta al ver quién lo acompañaba.

¡Por todos los santos! ¡No podía ser cierto!. Seguramente se había quedado alelada después de verlo y ahora estaba alucinando.

Terry se aguantó la carcajada. Candy se había puesto pálida de golpe. Se le había olvidado por completo que …

-Ven para acá pecas … te voy a presentar a alguien.

Sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Lo dicho … estaba en medio de una pesadilla. Le había dicho "pecas". Ahora podía abrirse la tierra y tragársela. ¡Un momento! ¿Había dicho presentarle a alguien? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo rayos lo conocía? ¿Y por qué nunca lo mencionó? ¡Era altísimo! y muchísimo más guapo en persona. El sol hacía lucir su cabello como oro y esos ojos …

-Creo que está en shock - le dijo al caballero - mejor vamos nosotros porque yo creo, no tarda en desmayarse.

El color se le subió a la rubia de tal manera, que sintió que le iban a estallar las mejillas. ¡Terry era un cara dura! ¡Cómo se le ocurría decir todas esas cosas delante de él! y además, no podía responderle como se merecía … no delante de Sir Andrew. Pero que Dios se apiadara de el cuando lo tuviera a solas.

Los dos hombres se acercaron y Albert pudo observar la delicada figura y discreta belleza de la muchachita.

Candy seguía de pie, había bajado los ojos y se retorcía nerviosamente las manos. Estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Las piernas le temblaban, lo cual no era evidente gracias a la falda larga que afortunadamente vestía.

-Pecas … te presento al héroe de Escocia: Sir Andrew - dijo a manera de introducción - por el que desmayan centenares de mujeres, el terror de los enemigos … la espada invencible.

-Suficiente Terry ... - interrumpió Albert ahora siendo él, el avergonzado.

Candy levantó la vista y cuando lo vió tan cerca, tan imponente … se quedó sin aire. Con razón la princesa estaba loca por él. Había que estarlo para no dejarse impresionar por semejante hombre.

El caballero extendió su mano y Candy sintió que desfallecía al ver que ella tenía que entregar la suya.

Con las manos temblorosas y como mejor pudo, lo hizo. El rubio la tomó con delicadeza y la sostuvo por unos momentos entre la suya, sin apartar la vista de la chica. Le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa y después, con un gesto que le pareció adorable, la llevó a sus labios. Fue un beso tenue que le aceleró el pulso y la transportó a otro mundo. Sentía el corazón a punto de estallar. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien hacía algo así con ella. Jamás había sentido nada parecido y enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello. ¡Dios! No podía explicar lo que ese simple beso había hecho en ella …

-Y aquí es donde si no la sostengo … ahora sí se desmaya - dijo Terry dando un paso hacia la rubia, rompiendo de esa manera la magia del momento.

Albert se sintió como salido de un trance, y estaba sorprendido porque era la primera vez en su vida que algo así le sucedía. La mano de la doncella en su mano le había provocado una extraña sensación, y no sabía a qué atribuirlo.

Candy por su parte, salió del limbo en el que se encontraba para voltear a ver a Terry con ojos asesinos. La verdad es que aún seguía sin creer lo que había pasado y sentía la piel ardiendo, ahí donde él pusiera sus labios.

-Bueno, yo creo que nos veremos después porque los tres tenemos cosas que hacer ¿no?

-¡Claro! - exclamó Candy - componer versos para la princesa es vital para la seguridad nacional.

Albert comenzó a reirse y Terry volteó a verla ofendido y colorado.

Fue el rubio el que decidió que era él, el que tenía que dejar el lugar, así que se se volvió hacia la joven, ignorando a su amigo por un segundo.

-Fue un verdadero honor conocerla señorita …

-¡Pecas! - interrumpió Terry sin perder un segundo.

-¡Candy! - añadió la chica con ganas de asesinarlo.

-Candy - murmuró Albert haciendo una reverencia. Con una última sonrisa de despidió de ella - espero verte después Terry … ¡Y aprende a comportarte por Dios!.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

-Dalo por hecho … al menos lo primero.

Tan pronto como se alejó. Terry se sintió lanzado al piso por un tremendo empujón y aterrizó de manera aparatosa sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso me dolió! - le reclamó a la autora de tal barbaridad - ¡En lugar de que me agarres a besos por habértelo presentado! Mujeres … ¡todas están locas!.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió avergonzarme así Terry? … ¡Casi me muero con todo lo que dijiste!

-Pero no lo hiciste ¿no? Y ahora puedes presumir que lo conoces.

-¿Presumirle? ¿A quién? ¿Quién me creería?

-Yo te creo, porque lo vi todo.

-Terry ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? ¿De dónde?

El muchacho tomó un segundo para reponderle.

-Lo conocí hace muchos años y eramos amigos.

-¿Amigos? - exclamó extrañada - ¿Amigos? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿De dónde? ¿Por qué nunca me lo mencionaste?

-No creí que te importara saber quiénes fueron mis amigos en el pasado - le dijo de manera desenfadada y poniéndose en pie para sacudirse el polvo.

¡Maldito Terry! … si pudiera estrangularlo lentamente … ¡lo haría!

**_Continuar__á__ …_**

Hola! pues me encantaron los mensajitos! me hizo mucha ilusion el saber que siii les esta gustando la historia y que me da un ataque de inspiracion y le segui con el cap. 2. Ahora veremos en cuanto tiempo escribo el 3 (no creo que muy rapido porque todo el fin estare ocupada y la semana entrante tendre a mis suegros de visita asi que ...) pero bueno, uds hermosas se tomaron el tiempo de leer y escribir .. y decidi hacer lo mismo ... leer y escribir jijijiji! asi que espero que les guste tambien este cap. y se pongan a so;ar con nuestro amado, guapeton y perfecto Sir Andrew ;)

Querida amiga **Guest** (que no supe quien fue): mil gracias por ser la primeritititita en dejar un comentario y ... por supuesto que sera Albertfic! en caso de que alguno no le sea ... avisare con tiempo para que no haya intentos de suicidio jijijiji! Besotes! ;)

**Valeria susan**: Hola amiga! caaasi siempre termino mis fics ... porque me pasa igual que a tiiii! no me gusta quedarme a medias. Ahorita confieso que tengo 3 sin terminar: A la luz de la luna (que acabo de actualizar) ... Un encuentro inesperado (que ya lo habia terminado pero se murio mi lap y no he recuperado mis archivos) y El relicario ... que pienso retomar en este mes. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis fics ... te lo agradezco muchiiisimo ;) Besitos!

**Josie**: Hola! Creo que si sera un fic mas o menos cortito. Tenia una idea en mi mente y quiero apegarme a ella ... pero pues eso dije de otros fics y me salieron kilometricos jijijiji! a ver donde termino con este ;) Sabes? por eso empece a escribir! porque no habia casi nada de fics sobre Albert y quise ponerme a contribuir a la causa. Hoy 11 a;os despues no me arrepiento y me fascina haber comenzado a hacerlo ... ;) Besos linda! y gracias por los buenos deseos ;)

**Sayuri1707**: Asi o mas rapida para continuar? y ya te diste cuenta en este cap que siii le gusta mucho a Candy cierto guerito? Mil gracias por tu review linda ... y espero que te siga gustando la historia ;)

**Lu de Andrew**: Concedido! le segui a la historia bien rapido no? y le seguire y le seguire hasta poder poner la palabra FIN! Besotes linda! ;)

**Patty Castillo:** Hoy me siento como el hada madrina de Cenicienta ... concediendo deseos jijiji! Albert y la pecas ya se conocieron ... y espero que te haya gustado la manera ;) Besos preciosa!

**Ely Alvarez:** Hola! siii ... esta historia intentare que no sea muy larga ... y tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar ;) Prometo dejar a Terry (si es necesario) mejor solo que mal acompa;ado ok? ;) Besos y gracias por escribir!

**Kitten Andrew:** Mi querida ex-gatita :) lo bueno es que seguimos con los felinos y asi no estare jalandome los cabellos preguntandome que paso contigo jijijiji! Me encanta que te guste y te mando un besototototote! ;) Cuidese mucho y de aqui para alla ... miauuuuu! ;0)

**CandyFan72:** No te me puedes quejar porque ya le seguiiii! y no requeri de tantos dias verdad? y tratare de seguir asi y no dejarlo abandonado por mucho tiempo ... prometiiiiido! Besotes guapa! ;)

**Azukrita:** La espera termino! ya tienes la continuacion lista y de verdad espero que no haya decepcionado ... y espero no decepcionar tampoco con lo que siga ... que aun no se por donde me ire ... pero realmente espero un rayo de inspiracion para los prox. dias! Besotes y gracias por escribiiiiir.

De verdad chicas espero no haber decepcionado y ponerlas a so;as con nuestro guapisimo principe de la colina!

Un besote y hasta pronto ... con maaaas de esta historia!

Scarleth ;)


End file.
